


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 17: Lampyridae

by missmuffin221



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, cwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: We are finally back on track!And with a sweet and tender story!All our love to cwb!





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 17: Lampyridae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
